Fairy Tail - Origins X780
by Aniwolfgirl
Summary: *Scroll VIII - The Mysterious Black Box is up*. Laxus unexpectedly saves a girl from a Forest Vulcan. She begins to follow him. "Why are you following me, brat. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" She just shakes her head. Who is this girl? Will she be able to soften the Lightning mage? Or will she be part of the reason he hates weak wizards and Fairy Tail? Year X780.
1. Prologue

___Fairy Tail- Origins_

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. If I did I would be a genius. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)_

_(A.N- This is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. Decided to write one while I wait for more manga chapters. If you see any information errors please let me know. Also grammar police please bear in mind I'm not the best with punctuation and spelling although I am trying my best. Please do not hesitate to rate, review and message me.)_

* * *

"**The real sin is adverting your eyes and failing to believe in anyone." - Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

**Prologue- The Beginning of it All**

The year is X300, a time when dragons were more than just legends told by humans. They roamed the Earth Land and rule over the skies, seas and lands. Fire dragons, Sky dragons, Thunder dragons, Water dragons, Ice dragons and more element dragons existed in the world.

They were the rulers and humans were merely only a food source for the divine beasts. That is until the year X391, when a civil war between dragons who had different ideals about the humans began. Some thought humans were only food and others believed they were able to coexist with the humans.

War broke out and dragon blood was shed onto the lands.

Dragons who were supporting the humans began to take them under their wing and teach them the infamous Dragon Slayer magic. Little did the dragons know, this would be their downfall to near extinction.

It had worked, the human supporting dragons and newly created dragon slayers worked together and put and end to the Dragon Wars. But great power comes at a price as the slayer teaching dragons were to find out soon enough. Their subordinates that they mentored turned on them and slain them in cold blood. This lead to the downfall of the dragons that existed.

They say if you bathe in dragon blood you will absorb the dragon's powers and the more blood you bathe in the more of a dragon you will become.

However with one Dragon Slayer this was not the case. This young woman was of average build and height. Her skin was a fair complexion and she had hair that was as black as the night. It fell down her back to her waist and was a straight style, eyes were as blue as the sky on a cloudless day. This young woman's name was Keiko Hirushi, and she had fought alongside her Dragon mentor Kaminari, who was a White Lightning Dragon.

During the war between Slayers and Dragons, Kaminari was severely injured and grew weaker. Even dragons age and become weaker when they are in their senior years. They fled the battlefield as a bolt of white lightning, never to be seen again. Kaminari's injuries were sever. The elder dragon would not recover this time. Keiko still stayed by Kaminari's side until the dragon's end. Perhaps there was still some heart in humans and hope for them yet. Kaminari gave Keiko one final gift after seeing the Dragon Slayer's pure and kind heart, something that other Slayers appeared to abandon for greed of power and fear. Kaminari used the last of her magic to give Keiko her dragon abilities, body and soul. This gave Keiko the ability to change her form into that of Kaminari's former self which was a blue-white dragon with blue eyes, supporting it's body on all fours, yet the ability to manoeuvre like a bi-pedal creature.

After most of the dragons were over-ruled by the humans of that time, Keiko abandoned her dragon form, vowing to never use it again. Keiko married a man named Toran Kiyoshi and had a daughter they named Kari. Upon Keiko's death, Kaminari's power was transferred to Kari. When the next female descendant of Keiko passed away Kaminari's power was always transferred to the one next in line. Generations passed and Kaminari's form remained sealed away and laid dormant in her descendants. They knew of the power they had but never dared to use it, as it would have only brought them into fights they did not want to be apart of. They may have even been thought to be one of the dark wizard's Zeref's creations from dark magic, be misunderstood and seen as a monster that was not worthy to roam the Earth Lands, loved ones could have shunned them and turned them away if they knew what they were. That is why they never dared to use Kaminari's form.

* * *

The year is X764 Keiko's descendant Kaiya Misaki was born into the world. The dragons once kings of the lands, only appeared to be mere legends of the past. No-one really ever saw a dragon anymore. Kaiya's mother Yukiko wrote a quote in the family's book next to her entry about the birth, _'From the day I first met you I knew an adventure was going to start.' _It seemed to fit young Kaiya Misaki so well. She was a mischievous child from the day she could crawl. Her father abandoned them both for his work of being a mage. Kaiya's mother died when she was ten from cancer. On her death-bed she told her only child of what laid within her and would be passed on to her, and handed her the large family book that had the history and stories of her ancestors, starting from Keiko and her days of being one of the first Dragon Slayers and fighting along-side a real dragon against other real dragons.


	2. Scroll 1 - That Fateful Day

_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. If I did I would be a genius. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear._

_A.N- The physical description of the characters will be from the Anime and what is written on wikipedia. This chapter takes place when Laxus is 19. Two years after he makes S-Class)_

* * *

"**Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist? Like them this place as eternal mystery... A never ending adventure." - Makarov Dreyar**

* * *

**Year X780: Scroll I- That Fateful Day**

Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. He was said to be one of the most powerful mages of the wizard guild in Magnolia, Fiore know as Fairy Tail. At the age of seventeen, he complete the S-Class exams and obtained the S-Class title. He was a very tall man with well-developed muscles. He had blonde spiked hair and blue-grey eyes.

The sky above the Fairy Tail mage was a clear blue, not a cloud was in sight for kilometres. The sun shone its warming rays on the land below.

Laxus was now on his way back to Fairy Tail after completing a mission and receiving his reward. He was almost home, and then he would be to have a few drinks and relax for a bit. Now he just had to pass through the East Forest and he would be closer to home. Laxus made his way through the forest effortlessly listening to his classic rock and roll on his Sound Pod.

The Fairy Tail mage stopped in his tracks. There in front of his eyes was a girl. She didn't look any older than maybe seventeen. She was huddled up like a defenceless child, clutching a rather thick and old-looking black book. Her clothing which must have resembled a dress at some point just looked like a tattered dirty rag. Other than the clothing she wore and the book in her hands the girl had nothing else on her. The girl's hair looked like it was meant to be a light blue in colour. It was currently dirty and matted. The unknown girl had bruises and scratches all over her body. It appeared that she must have fought with someone, or at least something earlier. He approached her carefully.

"Hey girl," he said shaking her gently. The girl's eyes opened and she looked at him.

Her eyes were a blue colour, like sapphire gems that had lost their sparkle. Laxus could notice her discomfort and fear. He let out a sigh.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you. My name is Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail."

"Oh, there pretty girl is. Precious pretty girl," a deep unintelligent source said.

Laxus looked behind him and came in contact with a Forest Vulcan.

"She's my pretty. Give me pretty."

The girl looked at Laxus. The mage could sense the fear in her increase. She didn't want to be anywhere near that vile monstrosity. Laxus glared at the Vulcan before him.

"You're pathetic." Laxus' body began to charge with electricity and he unleashed it on the Vulcan, incapacitating the beast. The mage got up and walked off without a second glimpse at the girl.

Laxus continued to walk through the forest. He could feel the presence of the girl following him and it began to irritate him. He walked a few more steps and turned around. The strange girl had an absent look in her eyes.

"Why are you following me, brat. Don't you have somewhere else to be?" The girl stared at him and shook her head.

Laxus continued to his apartment in Magnolia while the girl continued to follow behind. It was a wonder why no-one thought this was a strange sight in the streets and stop the girl, offer their hospitality to her. The people just ignored her. Maybe they just thought she was a mage and just had a tough job. Laxus noticed she sped up and stuck closer to him now with so many people around and clutched the book she had with her tighter.

The Lightning user finally reached his place and looked over his shoulder ant the girl was still there only a few metres away from him. This was getting too creepy. He let out a defeated sigh and unlocked his residence.

"Come on then," he said motioning her to come in.

The girl stood in the middle of the apartment and waited with her book. Laxus went and grabbed some clothing and a clean towel. The mage motioned the girl towards the bathroom. The blue haired girl placed the book on a table and went over to the male mage.  
"Here, you can have a shower to get rid of all that crap on you. Unfortunately I don't have the need to stock girl clothes, so this is just a shirt of mine," he said, holding up a white shirt. Surely she would much prefer a clean item of clothing than that tattered rag she was wearing now.

"Thank you."

_'Wait what?' _Laxus thought. Did he just hear her speak.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, no problem."

"Kaiya."

"What?" Laxus asked confused.

"My name, it's Kaiya."

Her voice, it was soft and kind of soothing in a way.

The girl called Kaiya entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She turned the shower on and stripped. Hopping in the shower, she let the warm water soothe her muscles and clean her wounds. She winced as the water stung her open wounds. Kaiya watched the once clear clean water become dirty and run down the drain. Did she really look that bad before? She washed herself and got out, drying herself and slipping on Laxus' shirt. It was long enough to reach half way down her thighs. She was thankful that her behind was covered. Kaiya wiped the fog off the mirror and inspected every inch of her body the mirror would allow. She had to admit she definitely felt better after getting cleaned up. The blue haired girl exited the bathroom. Laxus waited over at the dining table with a First Aid kit.

"Sit," he commanded.

Kaiya did as she was told and sat down at the table. Laxus took out cotton balls and antiseptic, grinning at the girl. Kaiya's eyes glared at him. What was he, some kind of sadist?

"We should clean your wounds before they get infected."

Kaiya nodded in agreement with the lightning mage. He cleaned up the ones that were visible first. The blue-eyed girl winced each time the solution came in contact with her broken skin.

"Are there any others anywhere else?" Laxus asked the girl.

She nodded her head. Laxus grabbed a towel.

"Wrap this around you."

The girl wrapped the towel around her bottom and sat back down. She lifted up the shirt and exposed the other cuts, most of which were on her back.

"There, all done. None look bad enough for stitching," he told the young girl.

"Thank you, Laxus," Kaiya thanked him.

"Don't worry, now let's go."

"Where?" The girl asked confused.

"Well you need proper clothes. Come on," he said to her.

"But I have no money," she told the mage.

Laxus looked at her and shook his head, "it's fine, you can pay me back when you get some work."

The Fairy Tail man took Kaiya shopping and bought her outfits. There were four kimonos that stopped just above her knees; there was a plain blue one, black one, purple one with pink sakura flowers and a navy blue one with light blue flower petals. The girl also picked up black tights to wear underneath them as well as a few basic items, such as some bras and underwear. She also got a pair of black three-quarter boots.

Some of the Magnolia residence gave a questioning look at the pair. The two just shrugged it odd and went to collect some groceries.

The pair headed back to Laxus' place and the mage put the girl's clothes on wash, while Kaiya decided to find out where the groceries lived in the kitchen. Laxus was glad he didn't run into anyone from the guild while he was a shopping trip with the girl. He knew it wouldn't have ended well.

* * *

**-At the Fairy Tail Guild-**

A blue cat flew in behind a boy with pink hair, both were snickering.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess what Happy saw," the pink haired boy called out to the entire guild.

The members of the guild who were present turned their attention to the pair.

"Laxus was shopping, with a girl," the blue cat called Happy said.

The entire guild started to become a commotion.

"Are you both sure, Natsu, Happy?" a man with navy blue hair asked.

The pair nodded.

"Well I'll be damned, so Laxus can be nice after all," a brown-haired girl spoke.

"My grandson has a special girl?" a short elderly man questioned.

"I swear it was him. He was going into clothing stores for girls, with a girl," Happy said.

* * *

**-At Laxus' Place-**

Kaiya's new clothes were cleaned and dried. She immediately switched into her sleepwear. Laxus was over at the stove cooking for the two (A.N - Yes a male who can cook, they do exist).

Kaiya sat down at the dining table and started to read through her book. Laxus looked over at the blue haired girl.

"What is that anyway?" he asked her.

The girl's eyes met his and she replied, "my entire family history, starting from Keiko Hirushi-Kiyoshi."

Laxus looked puzzled and asked, "Your entire family history is in that book?"

"Mostly the important events that take place," she answered.

The lightning mage nodded his head. He brought over the dinner plates.

"Here, you must be hungry," he said placing the plate of steak, chips and vegetables in front of her. Kaiya's stomach growled and she blushed. The girl thanked him and ate the plate's contents.

While Laxus showered and prepared for bed, Kaiya found herself helping out by doing the dishes for the male. When he was finished they found themselves both sitting on the lounge watching the Lacrima Vision(A.N - I'm not sure if they have T.V's in Fairy Tail).

"So, how about you tell me more about who you are, Kaiya," Laxus suggested.

The blonde wizard looked at the blue haired girl. Her eyes travelled and met his.

"Well, my full name is Kaiya Misaki. I am sixteen years old and my birthday is July 7th," the girl told him.

"Any family?" he asked her.

"Nope."

"Okay, can you use magic?" the blonde mage asked her.

The girl nodded her head and replied, "Yes, lightning magic like you, but a white in colour."

Laxus quirked an eyebrow and spoke, "Then why the hell didn't you take down that Vulcan, you stupid girl? I doubt you can use lightning magic like me by the way."

Kaiya frowned and pouted.

"I took out fifteen of those damn things before you found me, jerk."

Laxus smirked at the blue-eyed girl.

"Yeah, I'll believe it when I see it," he teased her.

_'This guy is impossible,'_ Kaiya thought to herself.

"I know," Laxus said smiling at her.

"You know what?" Kaiya asked him.

"We can have a match. You, me in the forest tomorrow?"

Kaiya thought about it for a few seconds, "I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

Laxus grinned at her, "No, not at all."

Bedtime came that night and Kaiya found herself sleeping on the lounge.

_'Since when does a gentleman make a lady sleep on the couch?' _she thought. The young teen closed her eyes and succumbed to an eternal darkness.


	3. Scroll II - Yellow Versus White

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)_

(A.N- The physical description of the characters will be from the Anime and what is written on wikipedia. This chapter takes place when Laxus is 19. Two years after he makes S-Class. I am thinking of maybe doing a time skip in a few chapters to X784. Let me know what you guys think. Also a special thanks to **LonelyDog** for the first review as well as following and favouring and to **Dragon of White Lightning** who was the first ever to favourite and follow(sorry for not mentioning this in my last chapter). And to **Rock-Sama, casie200, hector4349, Emileebug, StitchedSanity, SyroTheWritten, TNEEmilio, pillowwolfpup **and **XASoundSoulX** who has also taken the time to follow and/or favourite. )

* * *

_"**Magic is not meant to be used to kill people... but without power we can't even protect the ones we love."- Mirajane Strauss**_

* * *

**Scroll II- Yellow Versus White**

_Illuminated by a soft dull glow, thick iron bars. Bars that appeared to belong to a cage of some sort. The blue haired teenager examined the cage with great curiosity._

_Something let out a growl that sounded like a rumble of thunder from within the confines. Kaiya felt a shudder radiate through her body, like a normal human would in the wilderness hearing a wolf howl nearby. There was something in there._

_Eyes that glowed a white looked down on the female._

"_Who are you?" Kaiya timidly asked the figure. The girl was truly scared._

_The source of the white glowing eyes let out a deep rumbling growl._

"_Do not fear hatchling. I am you," the thing behind the bars spoke._

"_What do you mean by that?" Kaiya asked confused._

_The source of the glowing eyes, body shuddering growl stepped forward and dipped its head to the blue haired girl's level and the area lit up brighter. Kaiya looked in awe at the sight before her eyes. It was a dragon. A dragon with a blue and white colour to its body, eyes the same colour as Kaiya's. Kaiya watched the dragon move before her taking in all the details of its appearance and movements. _

_The dragon mainly supported its body on four strong limbs. Front limbs were well-defined for many uses, much like a human arm. The dragon looked to be able to move like a bi-pedal creature as well. It had a rounded muzzle, a slender neck and long tail. Four claws on each hand with one being an opposable thumb and three long claws on each foot, all claws were charcoal in colour. Small scales covered its body with larger armour-like scales covering the top of its thighs, from the neck to mid section and arms. The dragon also had four blade-like horns that protruded from the top of its head and from the cheek bones. Large wings extended out of the dragon's back. It also had spikes on the wing joint, shoulders and blades on the elbows._

"_You're a dragon?" Kaiya asked curiously. She kind of thought it was a dumb question._

_The dragon laughed. "Something like that."_

"_What do you mean by that?" Kaiya asked the dragon._

_The white-blue dragon spoke, "The real dragon died a long time ago. I am the essence left of her former self. It's a bit like a soul take over. By use of a sealing and bonding magic, the dragon's form __and part of her soul were sealed inside a host and bonded to the host's soul until the host dies. Unsealing the seal that locks me in this cage will grant you use of this form and power. However in doing this when you are in this form, you may lose control, giving in to the insticts of a dragon."_

"_So I'm not a Dragon Slayer, but more of a human cross dragon person?"_

_The dragon nodded it's head._

"_So, why are you...well me... I mean the you that is kind of me sealed in a cage?"_

"_I was sealed away many generations ago after the Dragon and Human War died down, the humans being the victors and the dragons began to be killed and disappear more rapidly. Keiko no longer dared to use this form when her attempts to break fighting dragons and humans apart were futile. Because she sometimes found herself changing her form unconsciously, she used a sealing magic to seal away this form to prevent any form change. Tell me hatchling, why are you here, what do you want?" _

_The girl thought for a moment. What did she want? Why was she there and talking to a dragon?_

"_I want to be a stronger mage, to stop being looked at as weak," she told the dragon._

_The dragon grinned, "Unseal me and let me help you. I can make you stronger."_

_Kaiya had no idea how she would do that. And did she want to really unseal a dragon of all things?_

"_H__ow would I do that?"_

"_That book should know."_

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Kaiya woke startled. Laxus was nudging her. Kaiya wasn't much of a morning person when being woken up by others so she rolled over to face the back of the couch hoping to get rid of the male mage.

"Ah!" (*Thud*)

"What the freaking hell!" she screamed.

The blonde male laughed at her. "What do you need safety rails like a child or maybe a cot?"(A.N- yes we call baby beds cots not cribs.)

The blue haired girl shook her head while rubbing her back as she got up. "No, I thought I was still on the couch." She glared at the still laughing lightning mage. "What did you do to me?"

Laxus waved his hands up defensively. "Nothing, you were tossing and turning, so I put you on the bed before you fell off the couch."

"Well I still fell out of the bed anyway," she said still glaring at him intensely.

"Not my fault, brat."

Kaiya ate breakfast and had a coffee while reading through her book.

"Uh, this is impossible." She scratched here head furiously in annoyance. Laxus looked at her.

"What is?"

"Oh, nothing."

_'Should I tell him about my weird dream?' _she thought.

When Kaiya's mind came back to her surroundings she noticed Laxus was now looking over her shoulder at her book.

"Do you mind?" she asked furiously.

"Ancient Runes. Spell maybe?"

Kaiya looked at him dumbfounded.

Laxus rolled his eyes and pointed at the page she was on. "Looks like Ancient Runes and most spells are written that way."

Kaiya smacked her head on the table. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Are you sure you're a wizard?"

The yellow lightning user sat back down and watched the girl study the page intently. "You know, I do know someone who may be able to translate it."

Kaiya's eyes appeared to light up and she looked at him. "Really?"

The blonde nodded his head. "Yes but at a price."

Kaiya sighed and her face suddenly saddened. "But I have..." The male raised his hand to stop her from finishing her sentence. "I know, you can fight me for it. You do owe me a match after all or did you forget?"

Kaiya was actually hoping he was just joking about the fight. Apparently not.

"Alright, It's s deal."

"Then let's get ready and head out."

Kaiya put on her black kimono, tights and shoes. Laxus got ready as well and they both headed into the East Forest.

"We'll have our match here," Laxus told the girl as they slowed down to a stop in a quite open area of the forest.

Kaiya was felling so nervous she felt like she would either vomit or pass out. But she had to win this to get that page figured out.

"Read. Go."

The lightning mage, Laxus wasted no time and landed a simple punch on the girl. Kaiya was forced back into a tree. "If that's all you've got, you're weak and this match is as good as mine." _'Weak'_. She hated being seen and called as weak. Laxus launched another assault on the girl. Kaiya rolled and dodged a kick. One after the other he attacked and she dodged with effort.

"Now I know you can defend yourself, I can use more of my power," he said grinning at the panting girl.

"Oh man."

Laxus charged his fists with his yellow lightning and went for an attack. Kaiya mimicked with her white lightning. Their fists collided and lighting sparks flew in all directions. The male charged his body with lightning and he changed into lightning. He moved with so much speed around the girl, she could barely keep an eye on his movements. He was so fast. Kaiya mimicked, trying to match him move for move, but without power like his this match wouldn't be hers.

She was hoping to defend against each blow until the male started to get sluggish and tire out. But of course Laxus proved to her he had more stamina then she thought he did.

Kaiya began to tire from using so much magical energy just to counter and evade Laxus' attacks. Her movements started to become weaker and sluggish. Laxus dealt his blows on the white lightning user. Kaiya was knocked to the ground and she panted heavily. Laxus came at her with one final attack to Kaiya's shock. She closed her eyes not wanting to see. When the final blow didn't come she opened her eyes to see his fist just inches away from her face.

"If I were and enemy you would be dead. You have a long way to go to ever be able to match up to my power," he told her in a cold tone that sent shivers of fear through her body.

Laxus got up off the girl, turned his back and started to walk away.

Kaiya still laid there panting heavily, feeling beaten.

"Well are you coming or not?" Laxus called out to her.

The girl gathered up her remaining strength and got up going to him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To Fairy Tail. I need a job and you can have your book looked at."

"But I lost the fight."

Laxus ruffled her hair and laughed. "I said you had to fight me, not that you had to win, idiot."

* * *

**Another A.N- I know some will say Laxus would of ate her lightning right and beaten her in one blow. My reason for not putting this in is because people don't know he's a dragon slayer yet(well most don"t) and I doubt he would tell Kaiya right. And he is testing to see her abilities more than just wanting to fight her.**

**Thanks again for reading and being patient. With my uni exams, work and parenthood it is very hard to find time to write a story up.**


	4. Scroll III - Fairy Tail and Fairy Tales

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

_(A.N- The physical description of the characters will be from the Anime and what is written on wikipedia. This story takes place when Laxus is 19, so four years before start of series. A big thank you to **Casie200** for the second review and also to **Gladius52, NeonBunBun **and** PennyVane **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780.)_

* * *

"_What's important isn't the Magic, it's the heart of the wielder who uses it." Erza Scarlet_

* * *

**Scroll III – Fairy Tail and Fairy Tales**

**-At the Fairy Tail Guild-**

The doors of the Fairy Tail guild opened. Everyone was chatting away but immediately hushed and stared at the door's entrance. They all looked surprised. The blue haired lightning mage hid herself behind the male lightning mage to avoid all the eyes staring in their direction.

"Welcome back, Laxus," a white-haired girl with blue eyes and wearing dark clothing greeted at the door.

"She Devil," Laxus replied acknowledging her.

The 'she devil' looked behind Laxus. "Oh, who's your friend? She's a cute one."

Kaiya grabbed Laxus' coat still hiding behind him. Laxus looked at the girl hiding behind him.

"Oh this is just a little lost dog called Kaiya," he said smiling.

"That's not nice, Laxus," the white-haired girl scolded.

Laxus chuckled. "Yeah, well ever since I saved her, she's been following me around like a dog."

"I'm not a dog," Kaiya whispered as she pouted.

"So she can talk and she looks adorable when she pouts. I'm Mirajane Strauss. Some know me as the She Devil. You can call me Mira."

A tall male who had white hair and a tanned complexion along with a younger girl with short white hair walked up behind Mira.

"Big sis, we have a new mission," the male spoke.

"Elfman, Lisanna, this is Kaiya. Kaiya, meet my younger brother and baby sister, Elfman and Lisanna," Mira said introducing them to each other.

"Is Freed around at all?" Laxus asked the Strauss trio. The group appeared to ignore the whispers that were congregating around them and the stares people were giving them. Well giving Laxus and Kaiya.

"Sorry, haven't seen him yet. But he said he would be back today," Lisanna told him.

"Well we should go. Nice to meet you Kaiya." The trio waved goodbye and left.

Laxus looked at Kaiya who was still hiding behind him a bit. "We will just wait here."

Kaiya closely followed the blonde haired mage up to the second floor of the guild.

"Why were so many people staring and still staring?" she asked him.

"You and me, duh."

"What do you mean?" she questioned confused.

_'Seriously, is this girl that dense?' _Laxus questioned his inner self.

"Never mind."

Kaiya thought over it. '_Wait a minute. Wait... They think... oh shoot seriously. No way in hell,'_ she thought as a blush crept up on her cheeks. She looked away to hide it from Laxus.

The blonde watched the blue and nodded his head confirming what she was thinking. He could tell by her expression that she had it figured out now.

"What would make them think that?" she asked timidly.

"A big-mouthed idiot or two who may have seen us yesterday."

The two Lightning mages sat at a vacant table on the second floor. Laxus was drinking a beer. Kaiya cursed him for being legal drinking age. She had to wait two more years. The blue haired teen decided to read through more of her book while they waited. The male mage watched her scan and flip through the pages.

_'Can she really read that fast with no use of magic?'_

"Laxus!" a voice shouted interrupted Kaiya's reading, startling her.

Laxus let out a bored sigh. "What is it old man?" he asked.

An aged man appeared before the pair. He was rather short in appearance although Kaiya could sense a lot of power in him. She felt quite intimidated.

"You know the upper level is for S-Class only." He looked at Kaiya. "You must be the new girl Happy and Natsu saw and told us about yesterday."

Laxus wasn't pleased. _'That stupid boy with flame for brains and cat with fish for brains.'_

"Grandpa, this is Kaiya," Laxus said introducing the girl who was so nervous she could barely move.

"Hello Kaiya. I'm Makarov Dreyar. The guild master of Fairy Tail and Laxus' grandfather," he said introducing himself and extending his hand.

"N..nice to... meet you," she replied quite nervously. She slowly took his hand and they shook.

Makarov smiled. "Don't worry dear. I won't harm you. I can tell you are of no threat to us."

"Definitely a keeper this one, Laxus," he told his grandson.

The two young mages started to get defensive wailing their hands about. "No...no, it's not like that at all."

"I saved her and she just followed me. I guess I just pitied how weak she looked," Laxus told his grandfather.

Kaiya glared at the ground as if she tried to burn a hole with her eyes. He _'pitied' _how _'weak' _she looked. _'What a jerk.'_

"Do you have any family or a guild maybe?" the master asked her. Kaiya shook her head. No she didn't have any of them. She hadn't seen her mother since she was ten, just before she died. No extended family from her mother's side either. Her father? Who in Earth Land knows who or where he is? Guild? Never belonged to one."No I don't."

Makarov crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, deep in thought.

"How would you like to join Fairy Tail then?" he asked the blue haired girl. Laxus watched the girl. Kaiya thought for a bit.

"Well , I guess I could. Then I can get my own place and pay Laxus back."

"Pay him back?" the master asked confused.

"Yes, he bought me clothes because all I had on me was a dress and a book."

"You mean a rag, not a dress," Laxus corrected.

The guild master spoke. "Well, whatever. You are more than welcome to become part of the Fairy Tail family if you have nowhere else."

"Thank you, Master." Kaiya bowed in respect, thanking Master Makarov.

"Laxus!" a voice called out.

Kaiya and Laxus looked over at the source. There was a male who looked closer to Laxus' age and a boy and girl around Kaiya's age.

"Just the people we need," Laxus quietly said to Kaiya, "Freed is the one you will need to speak to about that book of yours," pointing to the boy with rather long green hair.

"Hey, who is this cute little lady?" the male who wore a helmet asked as they approached the table. "Thunder Tribe, this is Kaiya. Kaiya the Thunder Tribe. Freed is the one with green hair, Evergreen is the female member. They're your age I believe, and the one with a helmet on his head is Bickslow. He is eighteen, which makes him a year younger than I am."

Laxus looked at Freed. "Kaiya would like your help with something."

"Well of course, what is it?" Freed asked looking at the blue haired girl.

"Can you read this?" Kaiya asked as she slid the book open to the rune page in front of the mage.

The trio sat down and Freed examined the writing for a while.

"It is definitely Ancient Runes. A very ancient form at that."

"Would it help you to know that the runes were written at the time around the Dragon Wars?" Kaiya said. The group looked at Kaiya like she was crazy.

"The Dragon Wars are nothing but a legend, a fairy tale. Dragons do not exist anymore. They haven't for a long time," Evergreen told the girl.

Kaiya rolled her eyes. "Fine, it was written around the time the wars were said to have happened."

"What is this book anyway?" Freed asked Kaiya.

"My family history."

"What, your entire family history fits in that one fat old book?" Bickslow asked disbelievingly.

"Only important events, births, deaths, spells, significant historical events. Stuff like that. And it is only from Keiko Hirushi-Kiyoshi and her descendants. Me being the last one to enter anything in that book," Kaiya explained to the helmet wearing mage.

Freed continued to examine the rune text for a good hour, writing and rearranging words and symbols.

"It's a spell of some sort. It translates to the following text _'Winged beast of lightning hear me. As I summon your power to my side, I release you from your confines, so we may again unite as one. Hear me call your true name an my soul shall bind to yours, Kaminari."_

Kaiya looked dumbfounded. "Is that all?"

Freed nodded his head. "Yes but it was a bit hard to work out since there are a lot of words and symbols that don't mean a thing and aren't even apart of the spell."

Kaiya jumped up and hugged Freed. She couldn't help herself. "Freed you are so smart. Thank you."

Freed had a blush creep up on his face.

Laxus broke the awkwardness the green mage was feeling by asking, "So what is Kaminari?"

Kaiya released Freed and looked at the four wizards before her.

"Not a clue," Freed said shrugging his shoulders. The group looked at Kaiya for an answer.

Before they could start asking questions and her having to explain things she didn't quite understand herself the guild master approached.

"Now, Kaiya my dear. Where would you like your Fairy Tail crest and what colour?" Master Makarov asked her.

"A white one with a blue outline on the left side of my neck."

The master placed the crest stamp on her neck.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail."

The guild master dragged Kaiya down the stairs to the bar. The wizards present fell silent and looked on.

"Everyone, we have a new member of our family. This is Kaiya. Please make her feel welcome, and now we celebrate!"

Kaiya met a lot of people that afternoon. They were nice to her. Perhaps she had finally found a place to belong, a place to call home and people to call family.

* * *

_Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780 _

_Scroll IV – A Mission_

_As a new member of the Fairy Tail family, Kaiya Misaki is learning just how dysfunctional the guild really is. Also with the help of Bickslow she decides her first mission and sets off solo. But why is the helmet wearing Seith Mage grinning like a Cheshire cat? Has the White Lightning user taken more than she can handle?_

* * *

**Another A.N – So I have decided to continue in the year X780. Two years after Laxus makes S-Class. Also the year Charm Magic is outlawed and Erza makes S-Class. The year before Gildarts leaves for the 100 year mission, Loke disobeys Karen, Moon drip starts and Mirajane makes S-Class and two years before Lisanna is 'killed' and Mystogan becomes S-Class according to the timeline on Wikipedia. The reason being I would like to wait till the Funimation dub anime catches up with Animax and hopefully finishes the Tenrou Island arc and also allow the manga Tartarus arc to conclude before I decide where the story will lead. Honestly I just sit and write with no idea what I'm writing. Do not fret there will be some Laxus/Kaiya romance but it will need time to develop properly. Thank you all for reading/reviewing/following/favouring. It is you who keep me inspired to continue so please continue to read/review/follow/favourite. I would also like some name suggestions for minor O.C's.**

**Side note on O.C names chosen and changed from previous chapters. Kaminari is a name for Thunder/Lightning I think. Keiko is meant to be written meaning lucky/blessed child and Kaiya means forgiveness and Misaki actually comes from the name given to spirit-like existences in Japan(So it says on Wiki).**


	5. Scroll IV - A Mission

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

_(A.N- Wow 437 views. So I know you guys do read it even if you don't always review. A big thank you to _**Casie200**_ for the third review. If I could send Laxus to you as a present I would :) and also to _**SummerBum95, Taki-nee-chan **_and_** SoraMythos9276**_for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780.)_

* * *

"_If magic is what made me cry, there's got to be a way, it can make me stop crying too." Lucy Heartfillia_

* * *

**Scroll IV – A Mission**

Kaiya Misaki unconsciously snuggled into the warmth beside her. The warmth felt so calming and secure. The girl mage opened her eyes. Closing them tight again, her head pounded like someone had thrown her head first into a brick wall.

She opened them again to realise the feeling would not go away, no matter what she did. Kaiya's body froze and she held her breath. That warmth, the warmth she felt before, the one that made her feel so calm and secure came from the other lightning mage, Laxus.

_'Oh Kami, what happened?' _Kaiya sat up and checked under the blankets, making sure she didn't agree to anything last night with him. Yes all her clothes were still on. Thank goodness for that. She looked around the place. They were back in Laxus' place after yesterday's events of her submission into Fairy Tail and the party they had randomly thrown to welcome her.

The male mage still slept soundly beside her. Kaiya could still smell the faint scent of beer

in the air around them.

Laxus stirred. "Man, I think I had a little bit too much." Sitting up, he glanced at the girl beside him. "Does your head hurt?"

_'Why in Earth Land did he have to talk so loud?'_ Kaiya nodded her head. The blonde man got up and went to the kitchen. Kaiya closed her eyes again still trying to cure her pounding headache.

Smells filled the air and Kaiya's stomach grumbled to respond. The female mage decided to get up and head to the kitchen. On the table were two pills and a glass of water. "Take them and sit. Those are just pain killers." Kaiya took them and sat down. Laxus handed her a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs with toast. "Nothing like a good breakfast, pain killers and lots of water to cure a hangover."

_'A hangover? So that's what it was.'_

"You're a pretty light drinker," Laxus told her.

_***Memory***_

_Bickslow done what Kaiya called his crazy laugh. "Hahahaha. Have a drink Kaiya," Bickslow told her, handing a mug of beer to her. _

"_Drink, Kaiya. Drink, Kaiya," his souls she knew now as Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu mused._

"_But I'm not eighteen," she protested._

"_So, no-one here cares."_

_It was true, no-one cared some of the mages younger than eighteen were drinking a bit. The teen tool the mug off the Seith mage._

_It tasted funny, bitter. Kaiya took another sip. It didn't taste so bad that time. One mug, two mugs, three mugs, four mugs. After the fourth mug everything went hazy, Kaiya couldn't remember a thing after that._

_***End Memory***_

"Don't worry, we didn't do anything. I'm not that kind of guy to take advantage of a passed out girl. I brought you back because you started to pick fights with the guild. If I didn't get you out of there you might have hurt yourself or maybe demolished the place."

Kaiya blushed with embarrassment to hear about her little drunk personality.

The two mages prepared for the day and left for Fairy Tail.

* * *

**-At Fairy Tail-**

Laxus had disappeared as soon as they had entered the guild.

Kaiya found herself looking at the request board on the first level floor. She felt relieved that no-one seemed to care about her behaviour yesterday. Everything just seemed so normal. Well for Fairy Tail standards.

"Fight me, Laxus!" a boy's voice shouted through the guild.

_'What?' _Kaiya looked from the request board. Standing in the guild hall was a boy with pink hair and a flying blue cat by his side. He stared at Laxus with determination.

"What's going on?" Kaiya whispered.

"Oh, that's Natsu Dragneel, fire wizard who is also known as Salamander and the cat is Happy, he uses aero magic. Natsu is always trying to pick a fight with Laxus."

Kaiya knew that voice, Bickslow.

"I don't have time for this crap," Laxus stated with boredom.

Natsu grinned. "What, you got a date with that new girl who is way out of your league?"

A bright flash enveloped the guild. When Kaiya could finally see, Natsu was on the ground electrocuted, and Laxus was gone.

"Serves you right flame head," a boy with dark hair said to Natsu.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Happy asked him.

Natsu got up. "What did you say Icebox?" he asked angrily.

"Icebox, you have to do better than that."

Kaiya was confused. She had not met these boys yesterday.

"That's Gray Fullbuster. He's an Ice user."

After a few more odd insults were thrown around a brawl had broken out between the two, which started to escalate to everyone else as a result of getting hit with something or someone.

"Is it always like this?"

"Yes, they're a bunch of animals," a female voice, Evergreen. Freed was now there with the group as well.

"It's best to ignore it," he told her.

Kaiya turned her attention back to the request board. Bickslow had a look.

"What about that job?" he asked pointing at a flyer. "It pays good and you are only getting rid of a pest problem, plus it's not too far from here."

Kaiya didn't like the grinning on his face. "Well, why grin like a Cheshire cat then?" she asked him.

Bickslow laughed. "Never mind that, but look it does pay good."

Kaiya read the job request.

**ELIMINATION JOB REQUEST**

**Eliminate Large pest problem**

**Location- Cadenza Village**

**100,000 Jewel Reward**

_'Why was large underlined?' _Kaiya thought.

The reward would be perfect though. Kaiya could keep some for her own place and give some to Laxus for his hospitality. The blue haired mage felt guilty for 'leaning' on him, as she had called it. It just didn't feel right to her to feel like a burden, a dependant, a young child.

"Sounds good enough," Kaiya told the Thunder God Tribe.

Kaiya took the request flyer up to Master Makarov.

"I'll be taking this job and be leaving first thing tomorrow."

Makarov smiled at Kaiya. "Good luck child."

* * *

_Next in Fairy Tail – Origins – X780_

_Scroll V – Cadenza's Demon_

_Kaiya arrives at her destination. What she finds sickens her to the verge of vomiting. The small little village is nothing but rubble and ash. Bodies litter the floor, all their hearts ripped out. What could have done this? Did Bickslow set this up? Is this why he was grinning? A screech sounds and a black figure approaches. What is it? Will Kaiya successfully complete her first mission?_

* * *

**Another Author's Note – Cadenza village is made up I think. Please don't forget to drop me a review if you have time. Even a simple smiley face or whatever just to let me know if you guys have read the chapter. Thanks. **

**Random fan question – Anyone else happy about the subs Fairy Tail returning in April and Funimation having production rights to dub. I think the next lot of it will be out in May. *Manga spoiler alert* Who else thinks the Tartarus Arc should end soon and the guys(Especially Laxus) finally get healed? **


	6. Scroll V - Cadenza's Demon

Fairy Tail – Origins X780

**(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to **FROZ3NH3ART, Twilight Warroir** for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780. And a big thank you to **Cassie200** for another review and new reviewer **Emma Ai.** Quite honestly, good and critical reviews are what keeps me inspired.

This story will most likely continue to be updated once a week between a Thursday and Saturday.

* * *

_'Your freedom lies within your heart' – Rob_

* * *

**Scroll V – Cadenza's Demon**

The sky was painted blue without a cloud in sight, the sun shone bright in the sky above. The blue haired mage, Kaiya Misaki followed the path to Magnolia station. She was quite nervous being on her first mission as a member of Fairy Tail and by herself, although she was probably more nervous about doing something wrong and failing.

"I wonder where Laxus went too?" Kaiya asked herself as she waited in the hot midday sun for the train to arrive. She had attempted to find the lightning mage before she had left but with no luck, so she left him a note at his residence in case he returned before her.

The train arrived at Magnolia station and departed, Kaiya always felt slightly nauseous when she travelled, she really hated it.

After two long hours the journey that seemed to last forever, the train arrived at her stop where she would continue on foot through to the next village, which was Cadenza village.

The heat continued through the afternoon as the blue haired mage walked the path to Cadenza. She optioned to tie her hair out of her face and off her neck. Thanking herself for choosing her lilac purple kimono with the pink sakura flower pattern and the shorter pair of tights to wear underneath.

The walk seemed to take an eternity , however Kaiya was able to occupy her mind by thinking of the family book and of course everyone at Fairy Tail.

The blue haired girl continued to look down at her feet as she approached the village of Cadenza.

**-At Fairy Tail -**

"Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow and Freed, you four will go to Cadenza village and find Kaiya. Bring her back home," Master Makarov told the group in a stern voice.

"But why, Master? This is her first mission, Surely she can complete it on her own?" Evergreen asked.

"The mission she is on now has been upgraded to an S-Class mission, and Laxus is the only S-Class wizard here right now. Kaiya could be seriously injured or worse, killed. We are unaware of her capabilities."

Laxus spoke, "We had a match before. She isn't the strongest mage, however she can use lightning magic like myself and she was able to last at least three minutes against me not using even half my power."

"It was only to get rid of some big bugs. What could have changed?" Bickslow asked the guild master. "I looked into the mission before I suggested it to her."

The elderly guild master cleared his throat and sighed. His expression more serious than before.

"Hanabira, the nearby town, the people have said there is a demon in Cadenza. It has destroyed the whole village and none of the villagers survived." Makarov closed his weary eyes. "I fear she will not be able to win against a monster like that, so find her and bring her back, with force if need be."

**-Path to Cadenza Village- **

The air the white lightning mage breathed changed as she approached closer to the small hill the obstructed her view of Cadenza Village. The air it was a sweet, fresh earth, nature smell. She could smell the grass, dirt, water moisture and the Cadenza lilies in the air. Now, but now it smelt of ashes, dust, earth, smoke, blood and decay. The blue haired mage could sense a lot of dark magical energy about as well.

Kaiya stopped as she reached the top of the small hill. There it was, Cadenza Village, her destination. The site froze the teenage wizard in horror. It was nothing but rubble and ash.

Kaiya ran to the entrance and proceeded to walk through the village.

She stopped. "I think I'm going to be sick."

The stench made the bile rise to her mouth. Keeping her mouth shut, she swallowed it back down. Before her laid remains of what appeared to be a family. A man was huddled protectively over a woman and baby, that was so tiny it looked to only have been a newborn. Blood was present at the holes they had in their chests were their hearts were.

Kaiya continued to investigate the village further, more bodies with holes in their chests.

As Kaiya continued her search for survivors and clues, the suns rays began to set and illuminate the town in an orange glow.

A screech sounded in the air. Kaiya stopped and looked around for the source of the screech that made her heart race. Another sounded and it was louder.

"It must be getting close."

Another screech.

"There." Kaiya pinpointed the location of the source that time, the sky above.

The mage looked and saw it. A shadowed figure approached from the sky. The lightning mage readied herself to fight.

The figure grew larger and laded in front of her. The thing was huge.

"What the hell is it?" she asked herself in a whisper.

The thing before her was huge, perhaps just smaller than an average dragon. Black in colour, its body was a primitive shape and covered in feathers, two long legs supported its body and two long arms extended from its upper torso along with large feathered wings on its back. The monster had two pairs of eye, a wide mouth with canines protruding and gills on the side of its head.

"I am Shinzoakuma, demon who rules this village," the beast boomed, "I live by devouring the hearts of humans, now I shall take yours little girl."

Kaiya felt scared but she could not dwell on her fear. She could not fail her first mission as a wizard of Fairy Tail. She knew what that thing was now, but how to beat it was a different issue.

Shinzoakuma was a demon that preyed on humans and lived by ripping out their hearts and devouring the. It was rumoured to be a creation left by the dark wizard of ancient times, know as Zeref.

Kaiya prepared herself to fight the demonic beast.

Shinzoakuma let out an ear ringing screech and charged at the teen, swinging a fist up and hurtling her into the air. The demon brought the fist down, pummelling her into the earth.

Kaiya slowly got up. "He's huge, yet still fast." She knew there was no way to escape. It was either beat the demon, hold out till the demon gave up or help arrived.

Kaiya snickered. _'Yeah right, help arrive. It;s a solo mission of just me here.'_ She was on her own.

Shinzoakuma took flight and Kaiya used her Lightning Body. The demon appeared to be absorbing eternano from the atmosphere and forming it into a ball in its mouth. The ball of magical energy got larger, and was fired at the lightning user. Kaiya used her Lightning Body to dodge it with a millisecond between her and the attack.

"That was close." With her Lightning Body she was fast but nowhere near as fast as Laxus was. She knew he had held back in their match against each other.

"Volt Meteor," Kaiya shouted. Launching thousands of tiny golf ball sized spheres of lightning from the sky. The demon screeched and set of an attack destroying the spheres.

"Lightning Pillar." Kaiya rammed her lightning charged fist to into the ground, a pillar shooting skywards where the demon stood. It missed, Shinzoakuma had avoided the hit.

The demon was too fast for her to land a hit. Kaiya continued to try and hit the demon, one failed attempt after the other.

"Ah, damn this stupid thing." Kaiya focused all her magical energy into her element. The girl was so frustrated now, yet there was no way she was going to lose and screw up this mission. Her first mission as a guild member.

Whit lightning flashed around her, gathering it up she let out a warrior's cry. The concentrated lighting she had gathered appeared to explode, enveloping the village and everything within range in a blinding white light.

As the attack subsided, Kaiya was kneeling on the broken earth panting and sweating. The entire village was levelled, she knelt in a small crater hole she had created. A laugh echoed through the atmosphere. Something landed in front of her. Kaiya looked up to see Shinzoakuma grinning, without a scratch on himself.

"Nice try little girl, but I am faster than that."

The blue haired mage's vision began to blur, the world spun around her. Her body ached and felt like jelly, she could not move. Kaiya collapsed to the ground, closing her eyes.

"Now, I will take your heart."

* * *

**Next**

**Fairy Tail – Origins – X780**

**Scroll VI – Failure**

**Kaiya has collapsed after her battle with the heart devouring demon, Shinzoakuma. As the demon proceeds to take out the female mage's heart the question is, will Laxus and the Thunder Tribe get there to save her in time or is she on her own?**


	7. Scroll VI - Failure

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)_

Author's Note: A big thank you to **readingchick45 **for reviewing as well as favouring and following, and also to **ObscureStar, Galehaut, KHRandHxHforevs, The Blue Monster Cake **and** sarahbear01001 **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780. I wouldn't be here without any of you.

Seeing as this story is starting to get more hits I have decided to make a competition. The 10th reviewer will receive a one shot story of their choice of Fairy Tail character. It can be canonxcanon or canonxo.c, your choice. And it can be any genre you choose.

* * *

___**'... the thing is, to our guild, there's nothin' more important than the lives of our friends.' - Gildarts Clive**_

* * *

**Scroll VI – Failure**

"Now I will take your heart."

Those were the last words Kaiya Misaki heard before her world fell into complete darkness. The battered, weakened mage could feel the demon's claws starting to rip at her chest cavity, attempting to reach her heart. However she remained completely motionless. The mage had no strength left to fight back, let alone open her eyes or scream.

_'Darkness, eternal darkness.'_

_'Pain, I can feel pain.'_

The sound of thunder roared.

"Kaiya!"

_'Voices?'_

"Over there!"

"I see her!"

More thunder echoed around.

_'That can't be my thunder.'_

**_-Kaiya's Dream-_**

_Kaiya saw the cage she had seen in her dream. The dragon looked down at her._

"_It seems you friends have come to save you," the dragon said. _

_It let out a growl,"you hesitate to release me, just as you ancestors did."_

"_Because I don't know what will happen if I do."_

_The dragon chuckled, "Are you afraid of not being accepted or is it you fear you may give in to the instincts and hurt your friends?"_

_Kaiya bowed her head not wanting the dragon to see her face. The dragon was right, she did fear of rejection and hurting those around her. Kaiya had a hard enough time opening up to anybody. The girl had no-one from the time her mother died till the time Laxus had found her a couple of days ago. _

_The dragon growled in annoyance, "look I understand, but you could be so much stronger than this vile creature if you let me out of this cage."_

**-End Dream-**

Kaiya's eyes remained closed as the battle outside of her mind continued on. She could hear every word, every thunder-clap, every attack hit an intended target.

"Laxus, now!"

'Laxus?'

Lightning and thunder flickered and echoed around the fallen female mage.

"I'll finish taking her heart, then I'll take yours."

"You ugly, disgusting demon."

_'Evergreen?'_

"You have made my babies angry."

_'Bickslow?'_

"There is no place in this world for a creature like you."

_'Freed. They're here?'_

More thunder and lightning echoed and flashed through the sky.

"You have pissed me off, demon."

_'Laxus is here too?'_

A loud crack of thunder that could rival a dragon's mighty roar sounded through the air as a large pillar of yellow lighting engulfed the demonic creature. The smell of burning flesh and feathers could be smelt as a loud thud sounded and shook the earth.

Kaiya could still hear them speaking but couldn't respond.

"Kaiya."

"Wake up."

"Hey brat, wake up."

"We have to stop the bleeding or she will bleed out."

"I can barely sense any magical energy coming from her."

"Did she do this much damage?"

She could hear the desperation and worry in their voices as she remained in the dark. She felt herself being picked up and rushed off. Kaiya tried so hard to respond, to open her eyes. Her body and brain betrayed her though. There was no energy left for her to move.

"Just hang on Kaiya."

**-Magnolia Hospital-**

The blue haired teen continued to slip in and out of consciousness, still unable to respond physically.

"...bleeding out."

"...hurry."

"...sample...in case...doesn't work."

"Hold on."

Kaiya had no idea how long she was in the darkness for. Finally coming to, she felt herself laying on something soft. The smell of bleach and strong disinfectant plagued her nose. The girl mage opened her eyes slowly to allow them time to adjust to the lighting. Everything looked clean. A hospital. The girl let out a groan, "I hate hospitals." It was true, Kaiya hated hospitals with a passion. She would never set foot unless it was necessary. She looked around the ward room and saw a bouquet of flowers and a get well soon balloon with a small gift tag 'From your Fairy Tail family'.

The door of the ward room opened. A woman nurse with long brunette hair stepped in.

"Oh, you're awake. That's great news. I'm Kari and I will be looking after you during my shift until you are well enough to leave."

"Can I go now?" the mage asked.

Kari laughed, "no, you had very sever injuries and have been in and out of consciousness for five days. Maybe tomorrow afternoon though."

The brunette nurse checked Kaiya's vitals and injuries then left her to rest. She paused at the door for a moment.

"By the way the ones who brought you in seemed kind of worried. Especially the blonde handsome one."

_'Blonde one? Laxus,' _Kaiya thought. So she didn't imagine things. They had been there.

The next day came soon enough, but not soon enough for the hospital hating mage. As soon as the tests were done and her discharge papers were signed, the girl was out of there.

The blue haired girl walked through Magnolia and headed for Fairy Tail at a rather slow pace. It had been almost a week since she was up and moving, her body still sore and not fully recovered yet, despite the use of healing magic and medicinal herbs.

"My first mission and I failed. I'm so lame," she whined, "and no reward too."

Kaiya finally reached the guild and stood at the entrance for a good minute or few, wondering how she could face them, mages stronger than her. Would they look down on her as weak and useless because she couldn't defeat a single demon? It's what wizards were meant to do, right?

The girl closed her eyes an sighed. "Well here goes nothing."

The guild hall fell silent making the mage nervous.

"Oh, It's Kaiya." The blue haired teen recognised that female voice from the first day she had come to the guild, Mirajane.

Mirajane approached the girl. "I heard you joined Fairy Tail and what happened in Cadenza Village."

Kaiya felt more disappointed in herself now and her body language and facial expression showed it. Everyone would know by now what a screw up she was.

Master Makarov, Laxus and the Thunder Tribe walked up to Kaiya.

"Kaiya, I'm so glad you're okay. We all are," Makarov said embracing her in a tight hug and turning into a blubbering mess. Kaiya winced at the contact because of her still healing wounds.

"You are?" she asked confused.

"Of course child. We had the hospital report to us everyday and if anything changed, and we also sent you flowers and a balloon as well to let you know we were thinking of you. Why wouldn't we be glad you're okay?" the master asked the girl.

Kaiya thought for a moment and hung her head to allow her bangs to cover her face.

"Because I failed. I have brought shame to this guild. I was weak," Kaiya said, speaking the last word with bitterness. How she hated that word, but it was the only one she could think of to describe herself.

"I didn't meet Bickslow's expectation as a guild member and beat Shinzoakuma so..." Kaiya abruptly stopped mid sentence as a slap sound rung through the air. The female lightning mage's face was stinging. Looking up she saw the culprit, it was the scarlet haired requip mage, Erza Scarlet. The requip mage had slapped her in the face and was now scowling at her.

"How dare you say that. How dare you think just because you fail one stupid mission it brings us shame. Do you really think we are those kind of people?"

Young Natsu spoke. "It was only one mission and your first, so what."

"Sorry sparky," Bickslow apologised. Kaiya looked at Bickslow who stood with the master, Laxus, Freed and Evergreen.

"It was only meant to be a job to get rid of some large crop eating caterpillars," the Seith mage told her.

"Bickslow is right Kaiya. It was upgraded to S-Class after you had left. That is why I sent them to bring you back. It is not your fault dear," the master told her, "Shinzoakuma should not have been there at all. Now lets celebrate your recovery."

Kaiya nodded in understanding. There was no point arguing about it. A gentle smile appeared on her face as she looked around the guild at the members. They were so happy, just like one big family. Maybe one day she would be able to trust them and show them what she could be, maybe. Fairy Tail wasn't so bad.

* * *

End Author's Note: So some might think a few characters are OOC, however I am trying to work this story around the episodes where Happy is hatched by Lisanna and Natsu and the one that shows the Strauss siblings on the job the day Lisanna dies/is sent to Edolas, since they are the closest years. Still allowing for a few changes that could of happened in those time periods.


	8. Scroll VII - Shadows of a Threat

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)_

Author's Note: A big thank you to **readingchick45 **for reviewing again and **ObscureStar** for reviewing as well, and also to **CloverPiece, Alice Summers** and** minimousestar **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780. I wouldn't be here without any of you. I have also uploaded a story cover with pictures of Kaiya, just working on her dragon form now.

Competition from last chapter is still on.

* * *

_**'A real Fairy Tail wizard never forgets a promise' Gray Fullbuster – Episode 72: Fairy Tail Wizards (Funimation)**_

* * *

**Scroll VII – Shadows of a Threat**

The new Fairy Tail mage, Kaiya had been ordered a short term of time off from participating in any missions by the guild master. She was still recovering from her fight with the demon, Shinzoakuma.

The blue haired mage found herself hanging around the guild today, reading her book while Laxus was away on a job with the Thunder Legion.

"Hey, Kaiya."

Kaiya turned her head. "Oh, Hi Mira," the blue haired lightning user replied closing her book and putting it in her bag.

"Can I sit with you? Elfman has gone off to stuff his face and Lisanna has abandoned us to be with Natsu and Happy today."

Kaiya nodded her head. "Sure, I don't mind."

The two girls sat and talked. It was mainly Mira telling Kaiya about her past and how she first started at the guild and all the missions she had failed. Kaiya figured this was the She Devil's way of making her feel better and cheering her up after her recent dilemma. She had to admit though she didn't feel as bad as what she did when she got out of the hospital yesterday.

* * *

**-In a dark building somewhere-**

An owl masked figure and an eagle masked figure who wore black cloaks sat on thrones overlooking a group of figures, they also wore the same attire of black cloaks and a unique patterned mask of different animals to determine who was who when hidden.

"Master, My Lady. I believe we have located the prize you seek."

"Really now?" a male voice asked in an amused tone. The owl masked figure stood up.

"Yes sir. The energy was located at Cadenza Town. A scout team tracked it back to Magnolia Town."

"Well done Dolos and Erebus," the cloaked owl masked praised his subordinates.

"Thank you, Lord Alastor. Lady Keres, you remain quiet, are you not please we have found it?" the subordinate with the fox mask asked.

The slender figured lady who wore the eagle mask stood up, removing her mask. A smile on her face.

"I am more than pleased you have found it, Dolos. Send the Algea trio to fetch it as soon as you have sent the package to our target."

The lady turned to the owl masked figure as he removed the mask. "We shall finally have what we want soon, my dear."

"Achos, Ania, Lupe. The master and lady wish for you to retrieve what they are after." Three figures stood up from their seats, took a bow and left.

"We shall have that power. Her power belongs to our master and lady."

* * *

**-Fairy Tail-**

Kaiya looked around the guild. An uneasy feeling washed over, it made her wish Laxus was around. Whenever she felt his magical energy close by she always felt calmer. Right now this uneasy feeling was getting the better of her. What could make her feel this way?

"Kaiya."

"Kaiya."

"Hey, Kaiya!" a clap in front of the blue haired mage pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, what is it, Mira?"

"You zoned out. Are you alright?" Mira asked her concerned.

"Yeah, but I'll feel better when Laxus gets back, I think."

Kaiya could see the smirk on Mira's face.

"Laxus, huh. You never know, you might have a chance there," Mira told the lightning mage.

Kaiya's face blushed. "What... no...I don't...It's not like that. It's just..." Kaiya stopped talking. No matter what she said she knew the Takeover mage wouldn't believe her.

Mira waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," she replied still smirking.

Lisanna, Happy and Natsu returned to the guild. Kaiya and Mirajane sat and watched as a brawl started between Natsu and Gray, which was all due to Natsu walking past Gray and making his glass explode from the heat of his fire.

"Want to fight me, ice princess?"

"Come on, flame brain."

"Snowflake."

"Matchstick."

"Freezer burn."

"Hot air balloon."

'_Here we go again,'_ Kaiya thought to herself. As she watched the fight escalate to the other present members the blue haired mage smiled. The uneasy feeling she had felt before was pushed to the back of her mind. Even if they didn't know it the Fairy Tail family always found a way to ease her thoughts and make her smile.

* * *

Next on Fairy Tail - Origins X780

**Scroll VIII - The Mysterious Black Box**

Kaiya has her first sleepover at Fairy Hills with a few of the girls. What is this package that arrives at Fairy Tail addressed to Kaiya with no sender details? Master Makarov is acting unusual and so is Kaiya. What's about to happen and what does it have to do with Kaiya and the weird package?

* * *

End Notes: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. But its all I could write for it.

Couples I support – Natsu/Lucy, Gajeel/Levy, Gray/Juvia, Jellal/Erza, Elfman/Evergreen (These ones were no brainers.) Maybe Freed/Mirajane


	9. Scroll VIII - The Mysterious Black Box

**_Fairy Tail – Origins X780_**

_(Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Fairy Tail characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima along with any canon events that may occur, which may be slightly altered. I only own my O.C Kaiya and any other O.C that may appear.)_

**Author's Note:** A big thank you to **Light Says **for reviewing and of course to my regular readers, and also to **BlackForestWaltz **for following/favouring Fairy Tail – Origins X780.

Competition is still on.

So I am approaching near the 2 digit chapters. Please let me know what you guys think. Should I continue? Is there anything you guys would like to see more of? Thank you.

* * *

**_In my heart, at least, I could run straight to your side, unrestrained by anything, utterly free - Front Page; Fairy Tail manga chapter 163: Scarlet Sky (English)_**

* * *

**Scroll VIII – The Mysterious Black Box**

Kaiya had slept over at Fairy Hills last night while Laxus was still away on his mission with the Thunder Legion. A slumber party some would call it. The blue haired mage had been rather nervous about it. Not once had she ever in her life had a sleep over before. It was herself, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana and Levy. The sleep over went well considering the girls stayed at the guild until 8:30pm. After that they had shown her around Fairy Hills and played games with Happy until they had decided it was bedtime.

* * *

**-Fairy Tail-**

The five girls entered the guild. Cana as usual went off to get a morning smoothie.

"Did you have fun last night, Kaiya?" the blue haired solid script mage, Levy asked.

"Yes, it was interesting. I never had a sleepover before," Kaiya replied. They looked at her. Cana who stood behind Kaiya choked on her drink.

"You serious?" Lisanna asked disbelieved. Kaiya nodded her head.

"Natsu and I have had loads of sleep overs. Well that was before we all started going on more jobs," the youngest Takeover mage told her.

"Well, it's always been just me and my mum. That was until she died when I was ten. Then it was just me travelling."

Lisanna and Levy hugged her. The lightning wizard felt awkward at the motion at first but soon relaxed as she felt the calmness take effect.

"We're your family now. Everyone in this guild is your family. We will be here for you, always," Lisanna whispered to her. The white-haired girl was so sweet and kind.

"Kaiya!"

The girls sitting at the table all looked up. It was Master Makarov who called out Kaiya's name. The master stood beside her, a package in his hands.

"This is addressed to you," he said as he handed the girl the package. Kaiya looked curiously at the package. She looked around the guild. Even the other girls who sat with her looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" the card mage, Cana asked. Kaiya looked at the card that was attached to it, 'Dearest Kaiya' was all it read, no sender details at all. The blue haired mage carefully unwrapped the package. Master Makarov frowned after seeing what was inside it. The group stared at it for a few minutes.

Natsu appeared over at the table to see what it was.

"What is this?" Kaiya asked confused. Before her on the table sat a black box. It was made of metal, and had runes and patterns imprinted all over it.

"What a weird-looking object," Lisanna said. After thinking for a moment, the elderly guild master hastily grabbed the object and wrapped it back in the package.

"I will take that."

"You can't, it's Kaiya's!" Natsu protested furiously at the master's actions.

"That's enough, Natsu. I don't want to hear another word!" the master had yelled at Natsu. Kaiya could tell he was angry.

"But it's..." Natsu was stopped mid sentence as a large hand whack-a-moled him into the guild floor.

"Anyone else?" Master Makarov asked, a frown of annoyance visible on his face as he scanned the guild for more protesters. People shook their heads,said 'no' and went back to what they had been originally doing. No one was going to dare object the master's decision to take that box off Kaiya.

Everything was quiet in the guild once again. Kaiya looked up from her book. She felt the presence she had been waiting for. That soothing magical energy that was making her feel safe and secure, even when she wasn't in danger had returned. Kaiya ran up to the door's of the guild to greet them.

The doors of the guild opened.

"Welcome back Laxus, Bickslow, Freed, Evergreen," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey little lady," Bickslow greeted her back first out of the group. His babies chanting 'little lady, little lady'. Evergreen glared at the blue haired girl. "Did you listen to master and take it easy?"

"Yes."

Freed nodded his head. "Very good."

Laxus looked down at the other lightning user. Kaiya couldn't help but feel intimidated by his gaze.

"I didn't work at all yesterday, honest."

"Did you behave yourself at Fairy Hills?" Laxus asked her.

"Of course she did," Levy said walking up to the group.

* * *

**-Elsewhere-**

"Ania, Lupe. We will plan to lure the girl out," a male voice spoke. The figure that wore a weasel face mask turned to his two companions.

"Why not attack with force, Achos?" the one who wore a wolf mask asked.

I agree with Lupe. We should hit the Fairy Tail guild with force. Now we know she is there, and we should let them know who we are," a female spoke. She wore a mask that represented a serpent's head said.

"No, our main objective is the target. She must not escape us. With the possibility of the guild protecting her she may slip away into hiding," Achos told the other two, "However, we shall let her know we are near though."

The Algea trio closed their eyes and focused their magical energy.

* * *

**-Fairy Tail-**

"Kaiya."

"Huh..."

The blue haired mage looked around. Laxus stood in front of her with a questionable look on his face.

"You spaced out."

"Oh, I just thought I felt something weird."

Laxus raised an eyebrow and looked around the guild, he then closed his eyes. Kaiya had just noticed the Thunder trio had left and Levy had as well.

Laxus opened his eyes. "Well I don't sense anything. I'm getting a drink."

Kaiya followed closely behind Laxus towards the bar, looking around.

The female lightning user continued to feel something was there, however she did not know what it was and why no-one else could sense it. The fluctuations of the magical energy she could feel were so infrequent, but they felt sinister. This caused her to stick rather close to a certain blonde haired mage.

* * *

**-Magnolia streets-**

"Will you knock it off," Laxus growled as he turned to face the blue haired mage. They were walking back to his place and he was extremely frustrated with her already. Ever since he had gotten back from his mission before Kaiya had stuck really close to him and it was getting beyond annoying for the man. Kaiya stepped back a bit to distance herself from him in an attempt to ease his frustration.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"You're acting odd," Laxus told her.

Kaiya knew exactly what he had meant. She had never stuck so close to him before, well not since the day they first met. That was the only time she had done so because the streets were busy, and she didn't know the place at all. After that day and joining the guild, Kaiya had just let Laxus be, once she got to know a few more people during the party. Today as soon as the blonde mage got back though, Kaiya was right behind him, following his every step and staying so close in a suffocating kind of way. However the blue haired girl wizard couldn't help that his presence made her feel safe and secure more than ever now. Whether it was the power of his magical energy she could sense, or the fact he had helped her out that day with the Vulcan and not left her, and had given her a temporary place to stay, or maybe it was the way he presented himself; unafraid, strong and proud, like he would bring down anything that stood in his way.

"What is it?" he asked her.

The teen girl shook her head. "It's nothing."

Laxus rolled his eyes. "Then give me space girl." The blonde mage started walking again. Kaiya allowed him to lead a few more steps ahead to give him space. She soon followed after him, looking around her surroundings. She couldn't feel the fluctuations in magical energy any more. Kaiya shook her head.

_'Could I be imagining things?' s_he thought.

"Hey, Laxus?"

Laxus slowed down and waited for the girl mage to catch up.

"What?"

Kaiya hesitated for a moment. "Uh... can you train me?"

The yellow lightning mage looked at the white lightning mage with amusement.

"Well can you? I want to be stronger, and who better to teach me than another lightning user, right?" she asked.

Laxus closed his eyes and thought. "Yeah, I guess we can do some work when I'm not busy. We'll start tomorrow. At least then maybe you won't get into so much trouble you need help all the time."

Kaiya didn't know whether to ignore his sugar-coated insult at the end or not, however the teen decided to just smile at the male mage.

The male started to walk again. _'At least then I won't have to waste time fetching you on every mission that turns out too dangerous,'_ he thought.

_'I wonder how much stronger he can make me?' _Kaiya thought.

* * *

**Next on Fairy Tail – Origins X780**

**Scroll IX – The Algea Trio**

Kaiya sets out to find the mysterious source of the fluctuating magical energy, alone. Laxus cannot find her for the training session. The Algea trio make their move. Will Kaiya get out of there herself or will Laxus come to her rescue?

* * *

**Information-** The Algea trio names come from Greek Mythology- The Algea- three spirits of pain and suffering;

**Achos- **trouble, distress

**Ania-** ache, anguish

**Lupe-** pain, grief, sadness.

Alastor, Keres, Dolos and Erebus also come from Greek mythology;

**Alastor- **the spirit of bloody feuds and vengeance.

**Keres- **spirit of violent or cruel death

**Dolos- **spirit of trickery, cunning deception, craftiness, treachery, and guile

**Erebus- **the primeval god of darkness, his mists encircled the underworld and filled the hollows of the earth


End file.
